


PB & J

by jeweldancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body insecurity, Other, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has issues with her weight, but Dean is having none of that. Ridiculously fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB & J

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing only Destiel lately, so I wanted to do a short something that was a bit different. So this ridiculously fluffy ficlet happened. I'll have something more substantial out soon, I promise. If you like it, let me know!

You lay in bed facing Dean, his hand rubbing lazily up and down your arm. 

"You're so soft."

You giggled. "You're silly." You shifted a little closer to him, then froze as your stomach let out a loud growl.

"Whoa, what was that?" Dean grinned as you rolled over and covered your head with the blanket. "Hey, baby, don't get embarrassed. You didn't eat much for dinner." He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll go get you a snack."

"No, no. No, Dean, I definitely don't need to eat anything else." You grabbed ahold of his t-shirt and tried to pull him back into bed, just as your traitorous stomach growled again.

"See? You're starving. You need to eat."

"That is the last thing I need. I'm trying to eat less, and you're not supposed to eat this late at night. Makes you gain weight."

"Bullshit. You've worked your ass off today helping me and Sam clean out that storeroom. You need food. I'm not laying over here knowing you're hungry. Plus, you won't sleep well, and you need to rest."

You buried your face in the pillow and grumbled. So much for willpower and sticking to your diet. You really wanted something to eat, and if Dean brought food in here, you wouldn't be able to resist. Dean pulled on pajama pants and padded down the hall to the kitchen. 

He returned in a couple of minutes with a plate and a glass. He set them on the nightstand and crawled back in bed, then reached you the plate. "It's just peanut butter and jelly. Sorry. I didn't wanna start cooking at 2 AM." 

"That's actually perfect. I love PB&J." Dean pulled you over so that your back was propped up against his chest, putting a hand on each of your hips. 

You looked closely at the sandwich. "Wait, you cut off the crusts?"

"Umm, yeah. My mom used to do that. Is that okay?"

"Are you kidding? I love it." 

The combination of filling your empty stomach and snuggling with Dean was blissful. When you finished the sandwich he put the plate back on the nightstand and reached you a glass of milk. 

"I hope I don't spill it," you giggled.

"Better not. We'll have to move to another bed."

"That would suck. This one's already warm."

"Mmm-hmm. S'nice."

Dean gently stroked your hair as you finished the milk. "Better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for taking care of me, babe."

"Listen, sweetheart. It's fine to eat healthy and all--although it's not really something I'm into. But you gotta eat. You work hard around here, keeping things going and taking care of me and Sam. The last thing I want is for you to get run-down or sick."

You nuzzled your head into his chest. "I just think I'll look better if I lose a little weight, you know?"

"Hey, baby. Look at me. You are so soft and you smell great and you have the kindest heart. I don't want you to change anything, okay?"

Dean's words gave you a warm, fluttering feeling in your chest. "Dean. I love you so much."

"I love you more, beautiful. Now close your eyes. You need to rest."

You fell asleep cradled in Dean's arms, perfectly content.


End file.
